kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Final War
Final War this is final and twentieth episode of Kamen Rider Beyond. Last Appearance of Dan Storm, and his friends to face battle of Colonel X. Plot The Riders will face Colonel X in the final battle and try to destroy him. Summary At Colonel X's Place, Colonel X using new energy into his body to make him powerful to destroy Kamen Riders. But he didn't work at all, so he will try again. At Island of Tuba Dan and his friends having party with Queen Sera, for the end of Colonel X. Kayla ask Dan what his new life be next?, Dan tell her he don't know yet for his future?. Henry tell Eric that he want to stay with Queen Sera for looking after her and Island of Tuba, Eric was happy for him. But they some think strange in city now, that Queen Sera saw on the screen and it's Colonel X and The Shockers, Dan tell Queen Sera that him and his friends will stop Colonel X attack the city. Dan, Eric and Henry meet Colonel X, Colonel X is happy see the riders and he tell that he wants Kamen Riders cards and use them to destroy the city. Eric tell him he won't have it, Colonel X is not happy. Dan Eric and Henry are going to transform Kamen Riders and fight him and his Shockers, Henry and Eric are fighting the shockers. Dan is fighting Colonel X on his own, but Colonel X is feeling more power than before. Dan trying use his blast to attack him, but didn't work. The Shockers are blasting at Eric and Henry, Dan tell Henry that they need using riders modes. So there transform into modes, and trying fight Colonel X. But there somethink wrong with Colonel X , his using up with he's powers to control him. So he's getting more powerful and his transform into his monster form, Colonel X is so happy with his form and now his getting all riders cards to him. Now his going to take over the city, Dan and his friend are lost they Kamen Riders powers forever. At Island of Tuba, Dan and his friends are sad that Colonel X got they riders powers. Queen Sera thinking how we going to stop him?, Ancient Stag Beetle is return in his spirit form. Eric was shock that his back, Ancient Stag Beetle tell Queen Sera that he needs his powers back. Eric ask him that he won't be Kamen Rider again, Ancient Stag Beetle say sorry to Eric about that. Eric will be fine and he loves be Kamen Rider so much, So Ancient Stag Beetle and Eric are holding hands and he gives powers back to Ancient Stag Beetle. Ancient Stag Beetle tell his friends to give Riders powers back and destroy Colonel X once for all. Colonel X tell everyone in the city that he is control the city and destroy everyone, Colonel X is glad be happy. But Dan Henry, and Ancient Stag Beetle are here now. But Colonel X sending more The Shockers going to destroy everyone, but Eric and the girls are saving everyone. Dan, Henry and Ancient Stag Beetle are going fight Colonel X again, Eric and the girls are fighting the shockers. But everyone will join them, Dan, Henry and Ancient Stag Beetle are using new energy to destroy Colonel X. So Colonel X is no more and the shockers as well, but now All Kamen Riders Cards are back, Everyone so happy for Kamen Riders saving the world. At Island of Tuba, Queen Sera tell Dan and his friends that Colonel X is no more and the world is save. But now she wants give Riders cards and there belt to her, Dan tell her that is it time to say goodbye?. Queen Sera tell them it's now your life is new begin, Everyone going to miss her. But Ancient Stag Beetle will say goodbye everyone as well, so his going back to his own world. Henry tell Queen Sera he wants to stay with her to look after, but Queen Sera don't want to. Henry will look around the world his own life, Laura wants to stay with Eric. Dan thinking that he want Historic person and tell everyone about Island of Tuba, Queen Sera will like that. But Kayla she don't know yet for her life, Dan ask her that would she like to join with him. Kayla will love to join Dan, So it's time say goodbye Queen Sera and everyone. Kayla tell everyone about Kamen Riders are always be back!.